I, The Sacrifice
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: A different take on Spirited Away. Every village has a God they must appease along with a yearly sacrifice thrown into the river. But one year the God of the Kohaku River demands something never done by any God before. . . a human bride! With her past suppressed, Chihiro must now undergo life being betrothed to a beautiful River God! . . . A phenomenal story of adventure awaits
1. -Our Past-

**I, The Sacrifice**

**Chapter I**

**-Our Past-**

**By〜** 花 の 神様

In ancient times feudal Japan, villages relied on their own reining God for life. Whether it be a sun, water or wind deity, without their complete satisfaction your village may suffer until death. Their demands, mainly sacrifices are carried out by special rituals heard only by the God's chosen disciple.

In one village there is no food, no water, the air is as dry as the soil. The River God wasn't happy and forbade the village from its resources. They weren't allowed the river's water, nor the animals who _were_ allowed. All plant life were dying, withering away without the God's rain. They survived only by trade.

Many say he the God is cruel and demon-like. A steely eyed, stoic monster whose personality were sadistic on the human's pain and suffering. His home deep underneath the lake his river lead to were said to house human slaves who displeased him in various ways. Tortured and possibly eaten! Though all those horrible things were merely rumors, for no one has ever seen the God of the Kohaku waters.

。。。。

If she were to be caught, whether by a fellow villager or the God himself, her life would surely come to an end. At eight years old and growing weaker by the day, Chihiro wandered away in search of food. Everything was dying along with most of her village; the sun were always shining without any water in weeks!

Using the trees to lean against, frail and limber legs traveled through the forest. She could hear the river off to her side, and hoped the farther she ventured from her home the less likely she were to get caught. The God's disciple warned them, the God had forbade all use of the river, the edible plants and the animals who lived off its water. Chihiro herself didn't know why they were being punished, but she wished the suffering would end.

Her body ached and throat were so sore she didn't dare speak. Being more poor than the others, her family could barely afford to trade their belongings for food and water. So secretly Chihiro set out in search of something that weren't already dead and dried.

The farther she walked the louder the river became, maybe she were heading straight toward it. . . Before she stopped to think about which way to go, a rustling sound came from somewhere behind her! Swinging around her eyes scanned between the trees and saw no one. After a few seconds she took a breath of air and walked on, all were quiet until—

_Snap!_

This time a twig broke! Not bothering to look behind her Chihiro ran in fear of her life. Her hands smacked against the trees as her body weightlessly flew through the forest. The river's rhythm grew louder as she did closer. Unable to handle it any longer Chihiro saw the first glimpse of grass and smacked her palm against the nearest tree.

Body shaking and lungs heaving, Chihiro stared at lush grass and green foliage all around. The Kohaku River were a little ways away, nurturing what nature it pleased. This place where she stood, was not allowed for those in her village. Though too exhausted to care, Chihiro simply stared at a boy gawking her way.

His eyes were wide while dark strands of hair moved out of his face as he stood. Scared Chihiro did nothing for she could barely feel her own body. Everything felt light and her sight blackened until she fell to the ground. Wondering what would happen once she woke, Chihiro didn't know if she would wake at all.

。。。。

A cool soothing sensation filled her mouth and without thinking Chihiro swallowed. The feeling caressed her throat gulp after gulp. It were cool and relieving a feeling she treasured.

Still too drowsy to comprehend what was going on Chihiro felt the grass under her hands. Slowly she remembered running into the woods and coming across forbidden territory. There was a boy there, one she hadn't seen before. Then all went blank, she remembered nothing else.

The cool sensation disappeared only for it to come back seconds later. Twitching her eyebrows Chihiro swallowed awkwardly when she finally began to wake. The taste of the liquid she remembered to be that of the river's. . . The Kohaku River's!

Snapping her eyes open, Chihiro shot up and all the while got water spilled all over her. She stared with eyes wide at a boy who shared the same expression. Looking down to his hand she eyed an empty wooden bowl and without hesitation she smacked it from his hand!

"Don't touch that water," Chihiro yelled before wiping her mouth. "The God said not to touch the river, now we'll both be punished!"

Surprised at first the boy's expression grew dreary. "Nothing will happen, the God wouldn't harm a child." He sounded so sure but Chihiro couldn't believe those words.

Shaking her head she began to squirm away while the stranger reached for the bowl. Too tired to push herself any farther she instead watched as he deliberately scooped up more river water. Chihiro stared in awe, surprised anyone especially someone around her age would defy a God!

"See, its alright," he said taking a sip for himself. "Nothing will happen, so drink this. You're weak." Chihiro looked off to the ground ignoring the various pains in her body. Seeing she had no intention of taking a drink herself the stranger crouched down and nudged the bowl toward her mouth.

Pushing it away Chihiro turned her head, "I won't drink it! My family is dying how can I. . ." Now teary eyed, the surprised boy backed away with eyes bright. It was silent for a while both not looking at one another. The wooden bowl sat idle on the grass, still untouched.

After thinking for some time the boy spoke up, "what is your name?" Raising her head she looked at green eyes never seen before.

"My name is, Chihiro." Awestricken by his features, he bared not one smear of dirt. He looked clean and healthy, that was very strange.

"And my name is. . .Haku." He hesitated only slightly in which Chihiro didn't pay any mind to.

". . .Where are you from," the question surprised him for he wasn't expecting it. Unsure on how to answer Haku stood to his feet.

"I live in this village." He said with a stiff posture.

Looking up to his downward gaze Chihiro thought about all the people in her village, mostly the ones around her age, and she didn't remember this boy at all. "I've never seen you before."

Still looking down on the girl Haku stayed silent for a moment. "I only visit for a few months, my family and I travel. . ."

"Then you can't just take the God's water like that! Were not allowed." After her little outburst his gaze became more intimidating.

"Then what are you doing here?" His question felt threatening, Chihiro were scared whether or not to lie.

"I. . .-" pausing a moment Chihiro looked down to her feet. "-I was looking for food, for my family. Please don't tell anyone!" Snapping her head back up Chihiro's pleading face softened Haku's demeanor.

"I won't tell, as long as you promise me something." Relaxing his tensed muscles Haku looked down on a weak little girl. For seeming so poor she were definitely smart for her age, he could tell. Her parents must be great people to educate their daughter so eminently. Having made her wait long enough Haku parted his lips to state his proposal. "If it rains tomorrow, I want you to meet me here when the sun is at its peak in the sky. Promise me that?"

Confused why he would say such a thing Chihiro doubted they would meet again. The odds of it raining. . . "If it doesn't rain, will you tell on me?"

"I won't. Here take this," caught off guard Chihiro threw her hands into the air just as an apple landed in one of her palms. Looking at its red rounded exterior, this had to be the biggest apple she had ever seen! It were large enough to share three slices with her entire family. With surprised eyes Chihiro looked back up to thank the boy she had just met, though he were no where in sight.

Keeping a tight grasp on the gift she were given, Chihiro stood and looked around. Even the wooden bowl were gone. . ._ 'Where did he go?'_

。。。。

The next day the entire village were running around frantically! Having just woken up Chihiro were faced with a delighted smile from her mother and father. They had every bucket and tub placed outside to be filled with water. Getting up from her futon Chihiro slowly walked over to the noren (_Japanese fabric or curtain dividers, hung between rooms, on walls, in doorways, or in windows_) and moved the fabric out of her way.

Gasping a surprised breath her eyes sparkled with joy. Looking up to the sky her face were hit drop after drop, cleaning what dirt she bared. Never had she seen such happy and ecstatic faces in her village, it had been a long time. . . Relieving rain fell from the sunlit clouds until soaking the dried earth to its core.

After enjoying the weather for quite some time Chihiro sat on the floor in her home. Hundreds of droplets one after the other, the sound of the rain, it soothed her ears. A weight burdening her chest lifted; Chihiro felt like she could breathe again.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Chihiro remembered something strange that happened. Yesterday she met a boy she had never seen before. He gave her river water and an apple that her family enjoyed last night. His name was. . .Haku. Remembering his words he told Chihiro to promise to meet him again if it rained today. Though technically she never promised, Chihiro knew she would go visit him anyway. How did he know it would rain? He had to of known.

Later that same day Chihiro waited until no one was near. When all were clear she took off into the forest, her feet slapping into puddles of water. As she ran and not at a fast pace, rain kept landing on her face blinding her vision when on her lashes. Wiping the droplets away her sides began to hurt. Coming to a stop and squinting her eyes Chihiro could see the green grass she had been searching for. Though no one was there besides her.

Stepping out into the open Chihiro crossed her arms into a hug. Her clothes weren't weather appropriate and she found herself shivering. As she looked around some more the dark blue and gray clouds covered every inch of the sky. Looking back down her gaze landed on the Kohaku River. She were a little scared of it. . .after all a God lives in those waters who has the power to control whether her kind lives or dies.

The current looked fast and vigorous, not knowing how to swim Chihiro would surely die if she fell in. Many of her fellow villagers have fallen in those waters, they all drowned of course, or said to have been eaten or saved and enslaved by the God. If Chihiro could chose she would rather become a slave than drown or be eaten. If becoming a slave meant she got to see the God himself, then she would do it only out of curiosity. Chihiro always found herself wondering what exactly the God looked like. . .

Focusing on other things, the only sound drifting to her ears was the pitter patter of the raindrops. Despite her shivering body Chihiro could stay and listen to that sound all day—

"You'll catch a cold dressed like that." Swiveling around Chihiro's heartbeat grew fast out of surprise. Walking her way was Haku and in his hand a wooden bowl full of clear liquid. Noticing her gaze Haku lifted his hand, "here."

Staring at him with a puzzled face Chihiro blinked the rain away. "Why are you giving me that, it's raining you know?"

His soft smile faded and arm stayed outstretched. "Yes, but this water is special, it'll give you your strength back. Here just drink it." Wondering what kind of concoction was put into the water Chihiro took a small sip. . . It tasted the same as usual but as she drank more a strange feeling emitted in her stomach. She felt reenergized and happy.

Handing the bowl back to Haku the rest of the day was spent next to his side. He showed Chihiro animals and plants she had never seen before! Yes they were venturing into another God's territory but Haku promised it was safe. With everything around them so green and alive, Chihiro couldn't resist. The new tastes, scenery and creatures she saw were all so prodigious!

Almost everyday for three month Chihiro met Haku and always did something incredulous; Chihiro being shown something more beautiful than the last. Their friendship only growing stronger, Chihiro felt their bond would never break. Not long ago Haku had boldly asked Chihiro if he could take care of her in the future. A promise for a better life, of course she accepted but as the days went by Haku knew it all had to come to an end. He needed to return back to his normal life.

From the day he first saw Chihiro and the guilt he felt seeing how pitiful she were. He had to take care of her, but he never imagined himself harboring such feelings after all the time that's passed. A pain centered itself in him for he couldn't even say goodbye. Until the next time they meet which may never come, Haku returned to his home deep underneath the water.

。。。。

After visiting their meeting place day after day, Chihiro never saw Haku. As a week passed by and still no sight of her friend, Chihiro could feel the desolation happening inside her. All the happiness she had felt the last few months were being crushed, it hurt. Had he been injured, killed, or just left without saying goodbye? Maybe he had to leave for his travels and was unable to say his goodbyes? Chihiro headed to the only person who would know.

The village disciple, the one who hears the God's voice. She were an older woman, though the wisest in the village. Walking to where she rests in her home, Chihiro gained entry to speak with the woman.

". . .Why hello Chihiro, what can I do for you today?" Every name in this village and the many surrounding it, she knew by heart. If there's anyone who knows whether or not Haku is ok or gone with family, it would be her. In order to leave the village for any reason you must first speak to the disciple.

Bowing low Chihiro spoke, "Hello Obaa-chan, I'm here to ask about my friend." Looking up to her wrinkled face the old woman smiled and nodded her head. "His name is Haku, and I was wondering if he left with his family to travel. You see, they travel a lot and. . ." Coming to a slow halt the old woman's puzzled face froze Chihiro in dread.

"Dear," the disciple said after a long moments peace. "I have never heard of a child by the name Haku."

Unmoving and confused Chihiro stared at the old woman with furrowed brows and lips parted. She didn't dare doubt Obaa-chan's words having been blessed by the God. "No Haku?" Chihiro breathed.

Frowning the woman nodded her head and bade farewell to the distraught child. As time passed by Chihiro realized that the boy she befriended possibly lied to her. Though she remembered the sincerity of their friendship and instead came to the conclusion that Haku had passed away. For she never saw him again. And to prevent any heartbreak Chihiro sealed those memories away.

The boy who promised her a better life was gone from hers forever, though she moved on to be a beautiful young woman only thanks to him. Haku's true nature was never revealed; without his rain she and many others in her village would be dead, he saved her life. For she intrigued and changed his mind in ways even Haku were surprised by. He forgave the humans and gave them back their resources and use the river, but secretly is were more for Chihiro's sake. In her heart he saw no selfishness.


	2. -Depths of the Water-

**Chapter II**

**-Depths of the Water-**

**By〜** 花 の 神様

Having once felt curiosity and wonderment toward the God who ruled her life, all those feelings were crushed in an instant. One morning a few days ago, Obaa-chan went to the Ogino's house to tell of their dreadful fate. The yearly sacrifice demanded by the God was heard by the disciple while all others were restfully sleeping.

The demand was so incredulous and heart wrenching that the old woman almost didn't accept, but if she hadn't the God would surely punish their village. Why he would want something such as this bewildered her mind, it wasn't just a human he had asked for. . . Never recorded in history before, Lord Kohaku had asked for a human _bride_ by the name Chihiro Ogino!

Days were spent blessing and praying for Chihiro. No one knew if the God planned to let her die in those waters, but many believed she would anyways. After all ever since she were little, Chihiro had always been a poor swimmer.

Wanting to only spend time with her family, the girl now bared a boiling hatred toward the God. She had done nothing to deserve being torn away from her family, but for the sake of her village and loved ones, Chihiro would sacrifice her life.

_'. . .What a heartless, selfish creature.' _

。。。。

The raging waters of the Kohaku River lied before her, waiting to claim her life. As she stood on the brink of the riverbank Chihiro looked off behind her to all the fear stricken and worried faces, but most of all to her parents. Both were crying, her mother hysterically while others around her tried to be of some comfort.

The sun shone bright in the sky illuminating what would be her last sight of the mountains. It appeared heavenly, a sight she hadn't seen since she were little. Before any unwanted memories came soaring back Chihiro looked behind her one last time to all the wide eyed villagers.

When turning back to the river for the last time, its vigorous current frightened her. . . Taking deep breathes Chihiro readied herself to jump, she were doing it only for the sake of her village. That alone gave her a reason to die.

"No, Chihiro!" Her mother screamed from behind and darted after her daughter. Though it was too late, just as she screamed the girl had already jumped. The villagers hung their heads low listening to the cries of Chihiro's friends and family. It was a shame to lose such a beautiful young woman who was sure to become the disciple once Obaa-chan passed away.

。。。。

Her body flew through the river though still conscious to hold her breath. Covering her head she were yet to hit a thing, but all the air held in her lungs were escaping due to her body thrashing about.

When the chance came Chihiro surfaced and took a gasp of air, but the moment didn't last long for she didn't know how to stay afloat. Back under the water Chihiro used all her strength to keep the air held in her lungs. As the current grew faster so did her heartbeat in fear, she wasn't scared of death but the pain beforehand.

Pinching her nose to prevent any more air bubbles from escaping, Chihiro heard from underneath the water a loud rumble. Without warning her body were chilled by the air and eyes shot open to see what may be her last glimpse of the afternoon sky. It grew farther away the faster she plummeted to her doom.

The waterfall just in front of her roared as her last few seconds alive were coming to an abrupt end. Closing her eyes Chihiro failed to witness the phenomenon erupting from the water! A man seeming to come from the element itself soared out from the waterfall to take hold of the falling human.

Together the two fell head first into the water, the girl being tightly protected. Though the moment they splashed into the lake the current sent the human slipping out of his arms! Frantically searching for the girl his eyes opened underneath the water to see green all around. Being inhuman by nature the green which only a human would see began to clear. Now he were able to see the dirt just below him and a sinking body curling up like a rock.

Rushing toward the body he hastily took hold of the girl and rushed onward. Looking down to her head pressed against his chest, her hands gripped onto his clothes for dear life, her lungs cried for air! Slowing down only a little he wrapped his arms tightly around her torso and the other toward her face. Before he could save her from drowning he first had to pry her fingers off her nose and replace them with his own.

Her hand smacked at his arm and legs wiggled, she wouldn't stop squirming! Looking at her face she were trying so hard to escape that air bubbles erupted from her mouth in bursts! Growing frustrated he moved forward until his lips were pressed against her own.

. . .All she could feel was a constricting grasp all around her body and cold water rushing by her face. Whoever it was trying to save her were inhuman and Chihiro knew exactly who it was.

With her chest swelling Chihiro tried in vain to squirm away from the suffocating grip on her body. She was going to drown if she didn't get air soon, and the one saving her seemed to notice this. The hand pinching her nose was forcibly removed and replaced by someone else's, panicking Chihiro flailed until an arm wrapped tightly around her back. Accidentally all of her held air went soaring to the surface in a hundred bubbles. The pressure against her chest was too much!

Before she could accept the fact that she were going to die a soft pressure touched the tip of her lips. Surprised she backed away instantaneously only for it to come back just as fast! The arm wrapped around her back tightened, keeping her from moving anything waist up.

It wasn't until then Chihiro realized why her nose was pinched. The pressure against her mouth were warm and without warning air filled her lungs. Chihiro had to pull on whatever clothing she could reach to tell the person to stop, her lungs were about to burst!

When the softness left her lips the warmth did as well and instantly cold lake water chilled her skin. As they regained speed a hand rested on the back of her head that gently pressed her against a hardened surface. Squeezing her eyes shut Chihiro held her nose while her other hand squeezed what felt like an arm. She kept squeezing tighter trying to say she couldn't handle it any longer. Her body were growing numb, like she were light headed. If she lost consciousness now she would never wake to see the face of the monster who dared do this to her.


	3. -Haku-

**Chapter III**

**-Haku-**

**By〜 **花 の 神様

". . .Give her room to breathe my Lord." Murmuring voices sounded around her that Chihiro could barely comprehend.

Twitching her brows in discomfort the soaked clothes on her body weighed down on her chest. Realizing she were holding her breath Chihiro opened her mouth to take in a gasp of air—

Snapping her eyes open Chihiro coughed and choked on inhaled water! Spooked from the sudden incident her eyes widened. With blurry vision Chihiro wobbled feeling light headed. Looking around she didn't see anything she recognized, but the one thing she did notice was two gawking strangers right in front of her.

"Gah!" Pushing herself backward Chihiro spun around and landed on her stomach. The surface underneath her were cool and wooden, her palms stung from the impact. After wincing Chihiro hastily tried to scurry to her feet in vain.

An arm wrapped itself around her body holding her down to the ground. Squirming like a worm and kicking her legs Chihiro couldn't escape their grasp. "Get off me, agh—"Body weight leaned against her keeping her from moving even an inch.

A moment of silence came allowing Chihiro to catch her breath. Luckily the person holding her down didn't weigh a ton or she wouldn't be able to breathe at all!

"Are you calm?" The voice sent chills down her spine, Chihiro had almost forgot. She was sacrificed to the God of the Kohaku River! The one who saved her, it was him. The hold on her body, its the same from under the water.

Scared to turn around Chihiro lied limp with her forehead pressed against the front of her hands. The ground were cold and hard, it was beginning to hurt her. Squeezing her eyes shut to keep calm the arms effortlessly holding her down began to shift. Realizing she were being turned around Chihiro's eyes bugged open before squeezing them closed again.

"Look this way," not responding Chihiro pursed her lips shut. Unable to hold back any longer her lip quivered and eyelids warmed. The thought of her village and family, the devastation her parents must feel right now.

"You," murmuring at an inaudible level Chihiro curled her fingers in frustration. "You monster!"

Slapping her hands against the ground Chihiro flung her head to look over her shoulder—

Froze with tears streaming down her face Chihiro stared with eyes wide and unbelieving. The man kneeled beside her backed away when she so suddenly moved on her own. At first all she saw were dark strands of hair moving through the air. When taking a better look she could feel her heart skip a beat. Hair resting back against his neck, the dark color adorned his glowing porcelain skin. But the one thing that drew her attention the most was the color of his eyes, a green never seen before. . .

". . .Ha—"Closing her mouth Chihiro couldn't believe what she were about to say! Unwanted memories tried unrooting themselves from the depths of her mind. This person, this monster, she denied his familiarity.

With lips parted and a face only growing more surprised, the man let go of Chihiro. Unbelieving he'd give up so easily the girl struggled to her feet and darted off down the hall.

"Ah, wait—"Raising his hand the God silenced his servant.

"Let her run, I'll be in my chamber waiting. Find Chihiro and take her to the bath to warm up. She can't go far, not here" The God stood while staring out his magic made walls. They were fifteen feet at least and completely see-through!

Outside the castle in which he lived were blue, not green water with mystical creatures never seen by the human eye swimming about. All around the lake were the God's magic making such a thing possible.

"Yes Master Kohaku." Bowing to her Lord the woman watched as he walked away in the opposite direction and took off after the human shortly afterward.

。。。。

Blinded by her tears Chihiro stopped running to catch her breath. Snot ran from her nose in which she couldn't breathe through anymore. Hiccuping and taking huffs of air at the same time Chihiro wiped her messy face.

With vision no longer blurry Chihiro's heart nearly jumped from her chest when she finally noticed the wall beside her. It was completely see-through! Too entranced to care, a surprised squeal echoed throughout the halls.

Slowly approaching the wall she pressed both palms against the hard cold surface as she looked out into what looked like ocean water, not lake. None of it was green but blue. How odd. . . Then again she were in a God's home and no God would want to look at dirty green water.

Quirking her lip in irritation Chihiro dropped her hands to see snot smeared all across the wall! Her jaw dropped in disgust and instantly she wiped her hands off on her clothes. Looking down both halls Chihiro took off before someone saw.

。。。。

With brows furrowed she was sure to gain some gray hairs with all of today's stress. Preparing the Lord's home for a human bride was backbreaking work. Nonetheless now she were searching for said bride all over the castle!

No matter where she looked the girl was no where in sight. After going through four more halls and all their rooms, the servant was now wiping sweat from her brow.

Shuffling to the next hall, never had she taken into consideration just how big the castle she lived in were. The area she were searching now was only one of the many sections and levels.

Sighing in distress the woman walked alongside the see-through wall and paused as she looked toward it in wonderment. Abstract smears dirtied its surface who could only belong to the human. Pursing her lips she denied the responsibility to clean that up for she already had duty to clean the human!

With a bit of hope those smears could only mean the girl were near. Picking up her pace the woman turned the corner and—

"_Oof_!" Flabbergasted the small servant looked up to the unhappy face of the human. Before she could get away a small rounded hand grasped her wrist!

"Ow let me go!" Pulling her arm away Chihiro nearly fell from tripping on her own feet. "I don't want to be here, please let me go home!" Losing her energy her nose started to run again.

The servant frowned seeing her red cheeks and puffy eyes. The girl had been crying the whole time. "Come with me Mistress I will take you to the bath."

With the harsh grip on her wrist Chihiro followed while spacing out in thought. '_Mistress_?' The word sounded repulsive and only made her sulk. How could she handle living here, in this place full of magic. The God is nothing but a spoiled bastard who gets whatever he wants with a snap. Chihiro hated that man.

"Alright here we are." Just around the corner from where she were found Chihiro stepped inside a warm room. Barely able to breathe she watched as the little servant woman slid the shoji door closed behind them. "Please have a seat," gesturing to a wooden stool Chihiro started to undress. Her clothes were soaked and skin chilled to the bone. She wanted them off as fast as possible. "Oh dear we have a lot of work to do on you." Said the servant while looking at her body. Scowling at the chubby woman's fowl mouth Chihiro glared before looking away.

The next hour or so was spent in agonizing pain! Chihiro screamed and kicked at the servant who insisted on removing every single unwanted hair on her body. It was the most horrible thing she ever had to do to herself and nonetheless it took forever!

When they finally finished Chihiro dumped a warm bucket of water over her now clean and smooth skin. Unable to resist she kept rubbing her legs and under her arms to feel the smooth surface. It was nice though not worth the pain. . .

Being alone in a hot room with the same grumpy tiny woman Chihiro was bound to talk to her eventually. As she was being dressed by the servant Chihiro couldn't help but stare at her face._ 'Well she doesn't look traumatized.' _Chihiro thought to herself.

"What's your name?" A little surprised the woman looked up to her Mistress.

"You may call me Umi," she said while going back to the task at hand.

"Umi?" Chihiro said aloud for confirmation. (_Pronounced Uu-me not Uh-me or You-me_)

"That's right. Now then let's get you settled for bed, come with me." Following behind Umi Chihiro looked down to her clothes. She wore a robe that felt of silk with a tightly woven gown on underneath. The warm clothes were satisfying in this ice chamber of a castle. "Right this way, Lord Kohaku has been waiting for you."

The name sent Chihiro's face into a scowl. That was the last person she wanted to see. "I don't want to go in there!"

Sighing, Umi opened a pair of shoji doors to reveal not a room but an even more dimly lit hall. "Have a good night Mistress." About to object Chihiro was pushed forward and the shoji slammed shut behind her. Huffing in disapproval she tried leaving but Umi held the screens shut! Lingering in the hall for what felt ages Chihiro's body were getting tired. Glancing down the hall the last thing she wanted to do was to be stuck in the same room with _that_.

Frowning Chihiro's defiant attitude were faltering. She was so tired, but didn't want to sleep anywhere near that man! Slowly walking down the hall only out of curiosity, Chihiro peaked her head around the corner.

With brows furrowed she stepped out into the open as she faced another pair of shoji doors. Pursing her lips, the other side of Chihro began to show. The scared yet courageous side.

Shakily reaching out she froze when touching the wooden frame. With a deep breath her heart pounded with anxiety. Then suddenly she slid the screen open with a little too much force! Chihiro winced before reopening her eyes. The room before her nearly took her breath away. Oil lamps were lit along every wall illuminating the massive bedroom full of foreign furniture. Against the farthest wall in the very middle were a colossal piece of furniture she had never seen before. It looked like an oversized propped up futon with some kind of silk canopy hovering above it on wooden poles.

The dark colors of the walls and wood flooring helped to make everything feel warmer. Though only half the flooring was wood, on one side of the room where only a table and chair sat, were those see-through walls, as the floor! And standing on the clear flooring were the one she wished would leave. Looking up to his face his smile lit up and gave her goosebumps. She could never get used to living in the presence of a God. . .


	4. -Family-

**Chapter IV**

**-Family-**

**By〜** 花 の 神様

Alone with the God Chihiro stood with her hand shakily gripping onto the shoji. His smile were gentle and relaxed; like the insult she screamed at him had already been forgiven. If he wanted an apology, Chihiro wasn't going to give him one.

"Don't be scared." Leaning against the desk Kohaku stared at the small girl. He could see her shaking from where he stood.

Not moving Chihiro clung to the screen unable to control herself. The God's unwavering stare made her feel intimidated; she just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in her home. Pursing her lips Chihiro tried to calm down.

Now frowning Kohaku narrowed his eyes only slightly and flicked his hand upward. A single wave through the air and a white flash lasting but a second landed on the shoji door. Jumping into the room Chihiro harshly landed on her bottom as the screen closed on its own!

Tears slid from her eyes without her even realizing. Now angry Chihiro looked over at the stoic faced man with balled fists. "You jerk!" With an expressionless face Kohaku stood silent while Chihiro ranted. After a while of her yelling about how horrible he were the God furrowed his brows, like he were upset. "I want my family back. . ." Was the last thing she said before lowering her head, sniffling.

It was quiet for a moment with the only sound being the human's uneven breathes. Having considered it thoroughly Kohaku decided it were best for her emotional health. ". . .If I let you have your family back, will you be happy?" Snapping her head up Chihiro studied the God's face, she saw no sign of a joke in his eyes.

"Ye-yes," she stammered.

With a gentle smile he picked himself up off the desk. "Then we will bring them here tomorrow! You must be tired, you can sleep over there." He gestured toward the western styled bed in which Chihiro ignored.

Wide eyed and staring unbelievably at the God before her, Chihiro was at a loss for words. Did he just agree to bring her family to his home, that easily? That wasn't exactly what Chihiro wanted. . .but if she couldn't return she prayed that her mother and father would accompany her.

"Do you really mean it?" Still on the floor Chihiro stared at Kohaku's back. He rummaged through the various books and papers on his table seeming to be organizing them.

"Of course, if that will make you happy. I won't let you return to your village but I will let you have your loved ones." He said while turning toward Chihiro. Surprised, she leaned back as he walked toward her. Unable to take her gaze off him she almost flinched when he stretched out his arm. Hesitating at first Chihiro slowly put her hand in his palm letting him effortlessly pull her to her feet.

"Still think I'm a heartless, selfish bastard?" He said mocking all the insults she shouted at him when entering.

Blushing Chihiro took her hand back and averted her eyes. "Yes, I do." She muttered while walking over to what looked like a folded futon on metal framework.

Carefully sitting down she had never seen such contraptions before. Compared to her rural village the God seemed to have them all around his room! Taking the moment to look at everything it all seemed so big. When eyeing the bed she took note of its size and capability to fit at least three. . . There was no way she were sleeping with him!

"Are you hungry?" Jumping from his sudden question Chihiro looked over with embarrassed red cheeks.

"Ah no," the very thought of food upset her stomach.

"Very well," said Kohaku turning back to whatever he was doing on his desk. Chihiro unintentionally stared at him and was surprised to see how laid back he were. If anything she imagined the worst thing possible to happen alone with him in this bedroom. She couldn't help but feel a little eased, Kohaku were a different man than she expected. Everything about him were nothing like the rumors in her village, Chihiro felt like she already knew him.

"Do you need something?" Looking over to the human she quickly averted her eyes.

"No I'm fine," Chihiro broke their eye contact feeling rude for staring like that. Her eyelids felt heavy but she didn't want to fall asleep, not around him. Plus her stomach were growling but she wouldn't be able to handle any food right now.

"Chihiro," startled awake she looked over with ghost eyes. Not looking at her Kohaku continued to read some kind of paper. ". . .Sleep in my bed, don't worry I won't go near you."

Feeling guilty Chihiro picked up her legs and rested them beside her on the folded futon. Leaning against the cushion behind her back she let her body language act as her response. _No thanks. . ._

Almost done for the night Kohaku set down the stack of papers and looked over to his right. It had only been ten minutes yet Chihiro had fallen fast asleep! Her head were leaned over to the side and body about to fall in the same direction.

Quietly standing he walked over to her sleeping form and stood in front of her. Before touching a thing he wanted to make sure she were truly asleep. Body swaying she slowly started to slide onto the bottom half of the futon when Kohaku caught her midway. Gently picking her up in his arms he carried her over to the bed.

When covered by his many blankets Kohaku backed away. Raising his hand he waved it once through the air. One by one each lamp darkened their illumination throughout the room. When all were decently dimmed he walked away from the bed to get some sleep himself. Tomorrow would be another troublesome day.

。。。。

Taking a deep breath nothing she smelled were familiar. Enveloped in a soft cotton and cool silk Chihiro calmly opened her eyes. She never remembered falling asleep but she knew it wasn't in this bed. Taking a look around without getting up, somehow she knew it was morning. With all the blankets weighing her down Chihiro managed to lift herself up. Letting the fabric slide down from her body cool air instantly chilled her bare arms, no wonder there were so many blankets!

Quietly getting out of bed the oil lamps all around bared a soft glow. Taking a few steps forward Chihiro froze when looking at the folded futon. Lying peacefully on the bottom cushion were Kohaku, fast asleep. He had not a single blanket covering his body which Chihiro didn't see how that was possible. Shivering herself she walked back over to her bed and spotted the robe Umi had dressed her in lying on the wooden framework.

With an embarrassed blush Chihiro slid the robe back on her body; though it didn't help much being left out to freeze overnight. Taking a quick glance back to Kohaku, he were still sound asleep. Without his consideration on what he'd say she started yanking at the multiple blankets tucked into his bed and had a hard time getting them free. Once she finally did a squeal erupted as her bottom flew to the ground!

Pursing her lips she looked over at a still sleeping Kohaku and sighed in relief. It would have been humiliating if he woke up and saw what she were doing. But the kindness in her heart got the better of her, especially after their agreement last night.

Carefully dragging the blankets over to his sleeping form Chihiro straightened them out before covering his body. It was a harder task than she imagined, Kohaku were nearly the length of the blankets!

Exhaling with accomplishment Chihiro's face grew stoic as she stared at the sleeping God. If she wanted too she could easily slit his throat and be done with him. That's how unguarded he were right now, but never in her life would she do such a thing to another. Pursing her lips there was something she actually wanted to say, something that should have been said last night. "Um, thank you. . ." She whispered at an almost inaudible level.

Still lost in her stare Chihiro waited to see if his eyes would open. But they didn't, instead she were stuck looking at his inhuman features. No man could ever appear so flawless and blend in today's society looking like that. Just the thought of his cleanliness reminded her of someone—

Widening her eyes Chihiro spun around and walked off toward the shoji. She couldn't stay in that room any longer, a strange feeling came off that man to her. And as she walked away Chihiro were unaware of the eyes watching her leave. Now gone from the room Kohaku stoically stared in her direction while lying on the futon. He decided then to make a crucial decision and fix the mistake he had selfishly made.


	5. -Devastation-

**Chapter V**

**-Devastation- **

**By〜** 花 の 神様

**Author's Note: I've made a slight change. The castle flooring is now all wooden, except for some of the rooms. (I altered the previous chapters)**

The morning felt strange. After being left alone to eat in a small room, Umi had walked off. When she returned Chihiro noticed her distant eyes and tight smile. Not questioning the strange behavior she stood as the servant collected her plate and headed to the kitchen. Wanting to peak inside she could barely catch a glimpse before the shoji were slammed shut.

After a few minutes of waiting Umi returned to guide Chihiro through the maze of halls. She stayed silent the whole way, not once did she ask where they were going. There was too much tension in the atmosphere, it felt unwelcoming. _'Maybe she had a fight with Kohaku?'_ Chihiro wondered.

"Please step inside Mistress," Umi suddenly spoke up and halted right in front of her. Moving out of the way the woman gestured for Chihiro to walk on ahead.

Obliging to her request Chihiro stepped from the dimly lit hall and walked inside another freezing room. Unlike most of the abode there were lights brightening everything! The walls were golden with each panel baring a different floral pattern. The feminine decor decorated every piece of furniture in the room. From the screens to the wooden carved chiffoniers. If Chihiro could pick, she would chose this room to be hers.

"Please discard your robe and gown for me." Umi asked from across the room. . . Hesitating for a moment Chihiro let the silk run down her bare arms and sucked in a breath from being exposed to the cold so suddenly. Almost nude she folded her chilly arms over her chest and resisted then urge to shiver.

Now standing in the middle of the room Chihiro pursed her lips shut as the servant fiddled and examined her now bare body. Trying to find the situation not awkward she shifted her gaze away. It didn't take much to realize she were being dressed. . .by someone else nonetheless.

"Umi. . ." without looking up to her Mistress she hummed in question. "Why do you dress me?"

Looking up Umi's black eyes met the side of Chihiro's face. "Why? Because I am your servant." Back to focusing on the robes she kept herself busy as Chihiro frowned turning her way.

"Well you don't have to be my servant anymore, I was raised to take care of myself." Chihiro said trying to see her reaction, though not a word in response was said. When Umi finally looked up to pull the last robe over Chihiro's shoulders, she bared a small smile. Her eyes looked right at the clothing but her focus was much farther.

"All finished," tying the sash around her waist Umi backed away. The robes were light keeping Chihiro cool in an already freezing castle. The overall color was light pink with a darker shade of pink for the embroidered flowers and petals. The length was that of a kimono and made her feel truly like a God's bride wearing such fine clothing.

"Its so pretty, will I have to wear clothes like this everyday?" Picking up her petite feet Chihiro slipped them into a pair of sandals pushed her way.

"Not necessarily, today is a special occasion after all." Confused Chihiro looked up to Umi.

"What's the occasion?" Walking over to the shoji Umi slid it open to reveal the hallway.

"You are going to the surface, to your village today. Have you forgotten?" Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Chihiro had nearly forgotten all about her and Kohaku's agreement. Today she would try to bring her parents along with her to the God's domain.

。。。。

With an hour of freedom Chihiro wondered the halls bored. Not as dark as they usually were everything seemed brighter, and it wasn't the few lamps' doing. She didn't remember it being so bright yesterday.

Walking up to the magic made walls Chihiro cupped her hands over each side of her face as she peered into the water. She could see a lot of colorful fish swimming around and a lot of strange looking creatures she couldn't describe. Chihiro wondered what exactly lived out there and wished for a better look.

After staring for some time she grew bored and backed away. Walking onward through the castle completely lost, her right hand stayed on the wall as she dragged her fingers along the smooth surface. It made an eerie noise, a constant _squeak_—

"Must you insistently dirty my home?" Startled out of her skin Chihiro looked over to her left to see Kohaku staring at her intently. Looking back the way she came she noticed long smudgy streaks from her fingers smeared in length; she didn't even notice!

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Bowing in haste Chihiro didn't care how much she hated this man. She wanted to see her parents.

With a small smile Kohaku turned the way Chihiro were blindly walking and headed down the hall. "Come with me," following behind him with great distance Chihiro held her lips shut. Even Kohaku were acting a little strange, not a single word came from him all ten minutes of walking. Where they were going Chihiro didn't know, but she did notice all the stairs they had climbed. . . _'We're going to the top of the castle.'_ She assumed.

The journey took forever and not once did Chihiro see a single living being. The only ones in this castle seemed to be Kohaku and Umi. Staring at his back while walking a few paces behind him, Chihiro felt uncomfortable and looked away. But the thought of her new found discovery begged for an explanation.

"Um, Kohaku?" Scared when no reply came from the man in front of her, Chihiro swallowed nervously. Was he mad at her?

"Yes?" The anxiety flushed away but the tension coming off him remained.

"I was wondering, where is everyone?" Without even a single glance behind him Kohaku continued walking.

"Everyone in my castle has a duty, or a job. Umi's job is to serve you, other's may be trading with neighboring kingdoms, keeping my river clean, cooking, cleaning, anything you can imagine." Chihiro pressed her lips together in displeasure.

"If everyone else is doing those jobs, then what do you do?" The question was a little surprising. She doubted the God worthy of his status and he knew so.

"I share the same duties as everyone else, but I also keep peace with the other Gods', manage the village that worships me, and maintain order over the humans. I can't tell you anything more."

"Why not?" Chihiro replied quicker than anticipated, but no answer came. Leaving the conversation at that both came to a stop and finally Kohaku looked her way. The lightweight robes had Chihiro looking more pale than usual, shivering and cold. Reaching out for her hand the girl eyed him suspiciously before cautiously obliging. The warmth coming off his palm instantly warmed her skin. Or maybe it was only her nerves reacting to the spark she felt at his touch.

"Are we done walking yet?" Chihiro broke the silence also faltering Kohaku's stare. After all that climbing she wanted to sit down and rest, though what awaited her through shoji doors almost made her keel over! The first thing she saw was the infinite blue sky with mountains far in the distance. Instantly her skin warmed from the shining sun while her nose breathed in the refreshing summer air. Wishing desperately to feel dirt beneath her feet once more, Chihiro stepped forward still holding onto Kohaku. All the while his gaze had never left sight of the human.

"Are you ready?" Kohaku asked softly from beside her, startling Chihiro out of her trance. Scanning the room she were in the surrounding wall were nothing but a parapet, a wall half the length of herself, like she were on a balcony. The water lapped at its exterior occasionally splashing over onto the wood flooring.

"Well yes—"Before more could be said an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on," his voice spoke into her ear just before the wind cut him off. All she had time to do was take in a surprised gasp of air before looking a hundred feet down at the balcony she were standing on moments ago! The arm around her waist tightened immensely, sensing her rising terror. Chihiro didn't know what to think and could only stare at the random square of wood paneling in the middle of a mass of water. As the outline of the room grew smaller and smaller she could feel her blood thinning and eyes widening. The realization of what was happening began to sink in. . . They were flying!

A hand covered her face and pressed it against a hard surface just before she could panic. "Close your eyes if your scared," a voice spoke into her ear, warming the shell. Doing as suggested Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in baggy clothing. Her hands gripped onto Kohaku so tightly, her knuckles were tinted white!

The pressure coursing to her chest had Chihiro wanting to puke. She felt like her insides were falling out! Though the arms constricted around her body ensured her safety, it was all she focused on. Telling herself she were safe Chihiro had to remember she were in the hands of a God.

。。。。

The first thing she did when reuniting with the dirt for what may be the last time, was collapse in a distraught heap. Blades of grass were unrooted into her clenched fists to keep from puking, though her efforts to control her stomach were nearly in vain. An unexpected hand landed on her back and soothingly rubbed up and down. The contact was enough to distract Chihiro from her upset stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kohaku's perfect face leaned closer with a look of concern highlighting his features. As for Chihiro she stared with wide eyes still spooked from the inhuman phenomenon she had just encountered.

Barely managing a nod she looked to the ground with a sickly face. "I'll be fine," she breathed resisting the urge to yell at Kohaku for doing such a thing to her.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you. . ." Kohaku continued on while Chihiro spaced out staring at the scenery around them. The voice beside her faded away as her mind sunk deeper into thought. Her village were on the other side of the forest just to her leff. She knew the ground she sat on very well. Where the trees recede and only lush grass grows, the Kohaku River flowed behind her. This place was very important to Chihiro when she were younger. Nearly everyday for months she would sneak over to to territory both claimed and unclaimed. It was life threatening, but she was always ensured her safety. . .

Having finished talking long ago Kohaku stared with a stoic face toward the human girl. Both kneeled down to the same eye level, Chihiro sat on the dirt lost in a trance staring at the world around her. He could tell she remembered their past well, every moment. It showed in her eyes. Though she also showed something new, a sadness well hidden behind an emotional wall.

Kohaku realized his mistake, he had made many in his life. And most of them involved Chihiro. He shouldn't have made so many promises he couldn't fulfill. Shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him. If he had done his duties as he were supposed to his heart wouldn't be so drawn to the human like it were now. And Chihiro's heart wouldn't be broken like it were at this moment. She lost a special person in her life all those years ago and now here he was trying to tear away all she had left. Her family. He couldn't bear to cause her anymore suffering because he can't fully understand the human's way. Even to this day Kohaku never comprehended what Chihiro had done as a child to make her so important to him.

And because Chihiro is so special to him Kohaku is willing to let her go. Like he should have the first day he met her. Being a memory as a normal boy in her eyes is all he could ask for. As long as she lives he would ensure Chihiro and her family security, and no more suffering.

". . .Kohaku?" Looking over to Chihiro she stared at him with a worried face. Yet again she witnessed Kohaku and Umi's strange behavior. Just what was going on to make everyone so dreary.

Before she could question Kohaku stood helping her to her feet. "Let's go," he said taking the lead.

As she followed behind a distraught God Chihiro felt knots in her stomach. What if her parents didn't want to go with her? So much ran through her mind that the anxiety of seeing her parents were making her feel sick. _'It'll be okay,'_ Chihiro reassured herself. And with a deep breath to calm her nerves she looked ahead of her to see Kohaku halted against a tree. Just on the other side of him were her village. The very sight tinged at her heart and without thinking she ran straight toward her home!

As she ran past him he could smell her scent still lingering in the air. Staying out of sight a few trees into the forest Kohaku watched as Chihiro ran in a beeline toward her home yelling "mama," and "papa," the whole way. Wanting to watch her happiness return for a little while longer Kohaku stayed leaned against the tree with crossed arms.

。。。。

Before she made it all the way to her house Chihiro was greeted with the puffy red face of her mom. At first glance you could tell she had been crying, though when she finally realized it was her daughter running into her arms the red flushed white. Shakily wrapping her arms around what appeared to be her daughter, Yuuko looked down with a ghostly confused face.

"It's me mama, I came back for you!" Burying her face in her mother's bosom Chihiro breathed in her familiar smell.

"Chihiro. . .you're alive?" Scared she would disappear Yuuko squeezed onto her daughter still trying to believe it were true.

"He's real mama, the God of the Kohaku River. He saved me, he's a real man—"

"What going on out here?" Coming out from the noren Akio—Chihiro's father— turned to stone when he saw the girl in his wife's arms. "Chihiro? Is that you?!" Letting her daughter escape her grasp Yuuko smiled while holding back tears of joy. Chihiro buried herself within her father's embrace, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

Wiping her eyes Yuuko looked over to the forest where something had moved in her peripheral vision. Amidst the trees were a tall lean figure looking her way. She couldn't make out his features, only pale skin and dark hair. No one she had ever seen before. And while Yuuko were distracted by the man in the forest she missed Chihiro's explanation of Kohaku and how he saved her. While she continued talking the figure some distance away seemed to straighten and began walking away. Yuuko felt strange looking at him, and couldn't help but feel light and feathery. Like she had witnessed a miracle.

With the stranger no longer in sight Yuuko turned toward her family to listen to what Chihiro were saying. "A strange woman took care of me the whole night. . ." Akio stared at Chihiro with a bright face trying to comprehend everything she were saying. And as she kept telling her story Yuuko smiled, happy to just have her little girl back.

If what she were saying about the River God saving her actually true. Then why would he let her come back? Surely he's waiting for her to return. . . Yuuko looked away from Chihiro and turned her focus back to the forest. Could the man she saw have been the one who returned Chihiro? Wanting to believe that what she saw earlier was truly a miracle, Yuuko touched her daughter's back and smiled down at her. The moment reunited with her family didn't last near long enough.

"He also agreed to let you both li—"Whistling by her face merely inches away, an arrow shot into in the exterior of their house! With eyes wide and mouths agape all three looked over toward the middle of the village to see everyone scrambling and screaming! Bandits dressed in armor shot flaming arrows all about the village setting the homes aflame.

Turning toward her home Chihiro stared in shock as her house erupted in a hastened blaze. "Chihiro run!" The voice beside her screamed for her attention. Too in shock to move Yuuko pushed Chihiro toward the forest where a few other children were escaping.

"Arrgh!" A deep male voice grunted as he swung his sword into the back of a woman. He kept swinging, blow after blow until her cries turned into a soft whimper.

"Run now Chihiro," snapping her head toward her parents she watched as Akio ran inside the house to collect as much as he could. Yuuko ran back over to her daughter and pushed her all of the way to the trees telling her to run.

"But mama—"

"NOW!" Yuuko screamed leaving Chihiro speechless. Hesitating for a moment a scream erupted from a house just to her side. When she heard the male voices coming closer Chihiro bent down and picked up her robes. Able to run she took off in a sprint yelling the only name she could manage.

"Kohaku!"

。。。。

Standing in front of his river Kohaku watched as the water flowed by. Silently he stood and silently he said his goodbyes to the land. He didn't plan to walk on the soil for centuries to come after today.

The wind picked up blowing his hair out of shape. Hesitating for only a moment Kohaku lifted his arm until his face were level with his palm. Once the wind died down he slowly uncurled his fingers facing them away from his being. Connecting the tips of his thumb and pointer finger he took a steady breath of air. . . Blowing toward his palm only a few scales appeared before thin air until—

"Kohaku—"

As he whipped his head around with a surprised expression he faced a frozen Chihiro. She stared at the God in shock of what she saw. '_Kohaku. . .' _She thought to herself, '_was leaving?'_

"Chihiro. What are you doing here?" Now worried he walked over to her form standing like a statue still holding onto her lifted robes.

Seeming to snap out of it her face only worsened with complete desolation. "My village!" Chihiro screamed with panic. Kohaku remained silent waiting for her to calm down and continue. "It's under attack!" Then instantly the horrified face she once bared seemed to melt. . . "My parents," Chihiro whispered before darting off.

As if she knew he would follow Kohaku took off after the human heading straight toward the orange glow.

。。。。

Kohaku ran fast enough to catch hold of Chihiro just before emerging from the trees. Her defiance sent her body wriggling out of his grasp but only for a moment. His hand took hold of her arm ensuring she couldn't escape.

"Let go of me, they need my help!" Having to yell over the screams and shouts Chihiro tugged her arm countless times in vain.

"No, you must stay here. I will save them." The tugging vanished and Chihiro stared at Kohaku with examination. Cautiously letting go of her arm she stayed put silently accepting his proposal to save her family.

Pursing her lips closed Chihiro watched the chaos overtaking her village. The people dying, the bandits bagging what goods weren't already burned. Trying to remain strong Chihiro refused to let a single tear drop. Instead she watched as Kohaku raced toward her home. . .

Yuuko avoided the bandits for as long as she could while Akio salvaged what was left of their home. He managed to save five to seven bags of produce and personal belongings. Just now emerging from the house both froze when faced with a tall strange looking man. Having never seen him before both took on a defensive stance leaving Akio to defend his wife.

"I am not your enemy—"Cut off Akio swung his stone carved dagger to keep the stranger a safe distance away.

Realizing gaining their trust would not be easy Kohaku spotted a threat heading their way. Deciding to attack the three villagers a bandit came running their way screaming his battle cry.

Ready for the attack Kohaku countered mid swing. Grabbing hold of his wrist he spun the bandit around twisting his arm all the while. The man cried out in pain as he twisted the other arm the same way. Done torturing the greedy human Kohaku pushed the man away from him catching the dropped sword as it fell from the man's grasp. Now swearing and glaring toward the God one graceful swing and he decapitated the bandit! His head fell to the ground as did his bleeding body in a messy heap.

Looking over to the mother and father they stared with faces quite surprised. Not wanting to touch the sword any longer Kohaku dropped it atop the dead bandit. Akio now stepping forward seemed to examine the stranger before him.

"What do you want?"

Deciding to answer the question rather frankly Kohaku straightened his posture. "Your daughter Chihiro asked me to save you. She waits in the forest."

Yuuko unnoticeably gasped as an image crossed through her mind from moments before the attack. She recognized this person as the one standing in the trees! Keeping the assumption of his identify to herself the mother stayed quiet as her husband continued to doubt his trust.

"I think we should trust him dear." Yuuko said while looking over to make sure they were safe.

Glancing from his wife to the man Akio narrowed his glare. "Just how do you know my daughter?" Keeping a steady composure and stoic face amidst all the chaos, Kohaku opened his mouth to respond—

"Uwah!" An unknown male voice sounded out just behind Yuuko. Both looking over to the oblivious woman whose reflexes weren't fast enough to react, her eyes widened in shock. Both men stared with horror as a stone point emerged from her stomach!

As she fell to her knees Akio whose anger boiled over the limit picked up the decapitated bandit's sword and charged with fury toward the one who attacked his wife. Kohaku knew well not to interfere with an enraged lover avenging their soulmate's death. As Akio swung at the men trying to take him down Kohaku looked at the village set ablaze. His village.

A rage formed in the core of his being. Those greedy merciless humans attacked his people and even killed one of Chihiro's parents! Enraged he could feel the magic within him swirling about his body, empowering him. The clouds above began to swell and darken. . . With the sky shaded a deep blue more clouds formed to accommodate to the fast approaching storm. Lighting lit up the sky followed by a rumbling clash of thunder! Using the water within him Kohaku created a rainstorm to put out the village's flames. . .

"Argh!" Grunt after grunt Akio growing tired continued to swing angrily at the growing crowd of bandits wanting a piece of the fight, completely ignoring Kohaku and a dying Yuuko. The God then looked down to the woman's sputtering form. For how long she were staring at him Kohaku did not know, but she continued to shakily cough up blood never taking her eyes off the mysterious man.

The very sight of her suffering only fueled him with the same rage as Akio. Acknowledging her presence he wished to heal her desperately but could not for the stone broke off inside her. He could see the shards scattered behind her and the jagged edge barely protruding from her back.

Leaning away from her body he widened his eyes as she took hold of his tunic. Her smoldering stare looked into his soul as she opened her mouth to speak. Unable to form the words right away she eventually managed, "please. . .take care of my Chihiro." Releasing his shirt her arm dropped to the ground and eyes averted their stare.

A little in shock of the acceptance and acknowledgement of his stature, Kohaku watched as Yuuko slowly let herself slip away. Looking up to the father he were just on time to witness his last few enemies strike him across the chest!

All sound grew distant, including the horrified scream of the girl behind him. The bandits left Akio to bleed to his death and stepped over their dead comrades. They were headed right for Chihiro but first they would have to pass through Kohaku.

Kohaku lifted his arm until his face were level with his palm. Uncurling his fingers facing them away from his being he connected the tips of his thumb and pointer finger. With a deep breath he exhaled toward his palm sending pearlescent scales swirling with the hastened wind.

On the brink of death Yuuko watched the miracle before her. Just as she suspected but couldn't fully believe; the River God in human form were here before her. As the scales were sent flying about the man who was guarding her daughter began to shape shift. His figure stretched and lightened, his face contorting into that of a wolf's. The long shimmering beast forming right before her blurry vision roared valiantly! His sprouted feet slammed into the dirt with intimidation. The dozens of bandits cried out in fear. The last she saw before closing her eyes was the blur of teal fur whizzing past her dying self.

Before completely lost to the human world a comforting hand she knew so well rested on her side. Akio lied next to her embracing his wife as gentle as he could. In her last moments the pain seemed to subside in the bliss of dying by her loved ones side. Yuuko knew Chihiro was there too, in a way she could feel her presence.

。。。。

The tears weren't forming. Chihiro sat there staring and eventually touching the faces of her dead mother and father. _'They died together. . .' S_he said to herself in a calm matter.

Distracted from her parents Chihiro looked up to the dragon shredding and slaughtering the bastards who attacked her village. She had watched Kohaku transform before her very eyes. Never had she imagined him capable of such a thing, then again, he is not human after all.

Turning away from the unpleasant sight of death Chihiro pulled Akio off of her mother to lay on his back. His lifeless form lied with eyes closed and seemed to be in peace. Though for her mother Chihiro noticed the stone stuck in her stomach. Trying not to faint from all the blood oozing from both their bodies Chihiro found the only way to abstract the weapon.

Carefully letting go of her mother's shoulder. Chihiro used her teeth to quickly rip off a piece of her kimono robe. She then wrapped it around her left hand many times before grabbing onto the sharply carved stone emerging from her mother's stomach. After adjusting her grip a few time she began to pull. It wouldn't budge.

Tightening her grip some more the sharp stone began to cut through the fabric and slice her palm. With eyes squeezed shut Chihiro didn't stop pulling until she felt it slip from inside her mother. After that it easily came sliding out along with a puddle of oozing blood. Averting her gaze she started to feel queasy and light headed. All there was left to do was to lye her mom on her on her back and cover them with a salvaged blanket from one of the many bags.

When the screams finally ended Chihiro was left staring at the lumpy forms beneath the blanket. She stayed that way for quite a while until a hand landed on her shoulder. It was stained red and the color rubbed off on her clothes.

Standing emotionless Chihiro was turned away from her parents by the arm nudging her away. Kohaku left their bodies and would send one his servants to specially bury them in the morning. As he guided Chihiro away from all the death and embers the rain began to fall in haste.

Now entering the forest they were halfway through when Chihiro doubled over and puked all she held in her stomach. Kohaku held back her hair which nearly fell in her mess. It was knotted and damp. Though she could care less what was wrong with herself, seeing she were limping slightly.

After given permission with a weak nod of approval, Kohaku gathered her up and carried her the rest of the way. When they reached the river he took off into the air. The wind and rain masked the smell of blood which Kohaku was covered in. To keep from being pelted Chihiro buried her face into Kohaku's chest, despite the red mess which covered him.

The two headed back to the castle in silence. When landing on the balcony now becoming a pool, Kohaku commanded the water over the parapet so he could open his doors. On the other side were the stairs leading downward. With the human in his arms he disappeared into his home and the balcony slowly sank underneath the water.

The villagers he saved would never forget their God coming to their rescue. Maybe now Kohaku hoped, that the greed within his village would lessen. After all, he had broken an important rule amongst the Gods by showing his form before the humans. Though he would never regret the life's he saved and would never put those lost in vain.


	6. -Grave for the Past-

**Chapter VI**

**-Grave for the Past-**

**By〜**花 の 神様

Shaking in his arms Chihiro held her lips together to keep from chattering her teeth. The wet, blood covered clothes pressed against her cheek were starting irritate her skin. The man who cradled her were nearly running through the halls. If Chihiro looked up to his face she could only imagine his expression. Without a clue to where they were going, Chihiro didn't really care.

Listening to the hurried footfalls they suddenly stopped as a shoji slid open. Instantly the light brightened to a soft orange glow. Kohaku who had been carrying her lightweight body, gently sat Chihiro down on a wooden stool. His bloodied robe stuck to her face in which he had to peel off. Her expression were completely blank; it had been a long time since he last saw such a depressed human.

Deeply worried he turned away toward a bucket of water and wet down the nearest rag. Looking into the empty eyes of the girl she stared at nothing in particular as he cleaned the blood off her skin. Expecting some sort of reaction, Chihiro did nothing as he untied her sash and removed the stained robes. All she wore was a white thin strapped gown, and as hard as he tried not to notice, it was thin and a little see-through.

Picking up her hands one at a time Kohaku rinsed them off until the blood were conpletely washed away. Chihiro seemed to be watching him as he cleaned her flesh and showed the first bit of emotion. Her eyes squeezed shut and head turned away until her hair fell over her shoulder, blocking her view. He took that moment to heal the cut she bared on her left hand.

Kohaku wanted to touch and comfort her but he was covered in blood and dirt himself. Standing up he set down the rag and left the room. When completely gone Chihiro looked up to the shoji, surprised to find herself alone. A few minutes passed and just before Chihiro were tempted to get up and leave the shoji slid open. Though instead of Kohaku it was Umi who came shuffling inside.

Her eyes lit up and rounded cheeks perked. Rushing over to her side Chihiro let Umi strip her nude and bathe her in lukewarm water. It felt good she would admit; to be washed in warm water. The pleasant feeling had her eyes feeling heavy, she were growing tired.

"One moment Mistress Chihiro I will bring you some clothes." Left alone yet again Umi took quite a while to return. When being dressed Umi actually picked out something warm. It felt like cotton, layers of cotton. Raising her arms to let the gown slide down her figure, Umi pulled a thick woven robe over her shoulders.

Now bundled up and comfy in her new clothes, the shoji opened which caught her attention. Looking up until her eyes met his own, Kohaku bared the smallest of sympathetic smiles. Chihiro pushed up from the wooden stool she sat on and put too much weight on her sore ankle. Wincing from the sudden pain she buckled her knees only to be caught mid way to the floor.

Opening her eyes Chihiro blinked away the dark strands of hair tickling her face. After a moment of silence she was raised into the air. The whole time Chihiro stared toward Kohaku but saw nothing other than his straight locks blocking her view. Just now noticing he had changed and washed Kohaku had a chilled silk robe covering his shoulders and chest and a sash tied loosely around his waist.

Once being fully carried by the God he thanked Umi for helping him. "You bruised your ankle, try to keep off it for some time." Minutes passed and no response ever came from Chihiro. The only reaction he received was her head slumping against his chest in exhaustion.

Having a clue to where they were going Chihiro watched out of the corner of her eye. The barely familiar shoji leading to yet another hallway sparked her memory. Soon she found herself in Kohaku's bedroom being tucked underneath the blankets of his bed.

As he bade her goodnight Kohaku turned away toward his desk when a hand snatched hold of his wrist. Whipping his head around Chihiro's eyes were focused toward his hand before looking up to meet his gaze. She stared a him for a few seconds Kohaku having no clue what were going through that head of hers. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Out of all the things she could've said Kohaku were surprised to hear that come out of her mouth. He only sported a few cuts and scratches around his body but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Yes I'm fine Chihiro, now get some sleep." When he tried to walk away Chihiro's grip only tightened around his wrist.

"Thank you," she blurted out. "For risking your life. . .for my family." As she spoke her voice grew quieter and quieter. Growing a small smile to accept her gratitude Kohaku bent down to her face and gently touched her cheekbone with his lips. She laid there flabbergasted as her heart skipped a beat. Chihiro didn't expect anything like that to happen. Kohaku smiled as he turned away and headed toward his desk, their hands slowly parting.

With grieving the loss of her parents, Chihiro didn't know how long it would take to move on. To accept the truth. She didn't blame anyone but the bandits who attacked her village. Maybe Kohaku would take her to the surface to help clean up the mess. Though her presence may only cause an uproar, everyone thought she were dead.

Staring at his back for what felt ages, Chihiro enveloped in warmth tried to stop thinking about today's calamity if only for a moment. A familiar happiness bubbled up inside her that Chihiro didn't want to go away. Closing her eyes she thought about Kohaku's heroism. She felt different about him; saw him in a new light. . . He were about to leave, back home before Chihiro showed up. Kohaku was going let his sacrifice, his _fiancé_, return home. That made him an entirely different person in her eyes.

Too tired to concentrate on all that went through her head Chihiro clutched the blankets over her body. Before the depression could seep its way back into her Chihiro tried her best to fall asleep. Knowing she weren't alone gave her comfort. _His_ presence lingered in the air, the one who worked at his desk for hours during the night. Being the last thing to go through her mind Chihiro drifted off to sleep without even realizing.

。。。。

His voice echoed throughout the forest, from which way it came she could only guess. Running between trees over the bumpy moss covered rocks, she searched for the one calling her name. Every which way she looked the land ventured high and low, never flat. The one she sought would never be spotted at this rate.

"Haku!" She screamed and jumped onto a boulder. A soft reply came from somewhere in front of her; he were growing farthing away!

Kicking off from the stone she darted through the forest ignoring the small pebbles and twigs that occasionally stabbed at her feet. The farther she ventured the more tired she became. Though soon enough the rushing sound of water came to her ears. From between the trees she could see the land come to an end and a cliffside from across the gorge.

"Haku?!" She screamed once again as she jumped onto the cliffs edge from a nearby rock.

"I'm here Chihiro." A hand suddenly enveloped her own sending a smile across her face. The one next to her then looked off to the scenery before them. The raging waterfall roared as it plummeted down the cliff and into the river between the gorge. It was beautiful, Chihiro didn't know such a place existed.

Squeezing onto her hand the boy looked down to the water while Chihiro studied his face. Just knowing he were beside her gave off a great comfort or security. Never had she made such a close friend before. The last friend she made, had moved away. . .

"Chihiro," looking to his eyes he continued. "Are you ready?"

Their held hands raised only a little. "For what?" Looking around Chihiro saw how close their feet were to the edge. Haku seemed ready to jump—

"Don't let go," he said before jumping out into the gorge! Their hands were clasped together Chihiro having no other choice but to fall with her friend. The cliffside flew by her eyes as the sensation of falling sent her ghostly face into an ear-to-ear grin with laughter echoing all about. As they landed into water just deep enough to kick up off the bottom. Chihiro knew she could always trust Haku to always keep her safe. She held a deep love for her dearest friend.

。。。。

Her eyes opened to welcome the dimmed lighting of the morning underwater castle. Rolling her eyes to take in her surroundings, Chihiro instantly felt depressed and wished to melt away underneath the blankets. After sulking for some time she were unable to fall back asleep. Having a dream about _him_ didn't help either, his name she refused to use—

A sudden shuffle and Chihiro's alertness peaked. She looked around and spotted what looked like Kohaku hunched over his desk, resting his head in his arms. Disbelieving he would sleep in such a position Chihiro resisted the urge to go up to him in vain. Quietly getting out of bed she limped over to the God to see if he were alright.

Leaning over she saw him breathing slow and steady. '_Fast asleep,' _Chihiro confirmed as she reached out to wake him. Though her hand stopped when spotting his slumbering face. Staring at his pale skin and dark hair, he truly did resemble the boy who were once her friend. . .

Not wanting to believe that this God were him, she shook the thought from her head in vain. Chihiro would be enraged if Haku were alive all this time and turned out to be a selfish God who demanded her to be sacrificed. The thought surged inside her head until she became filled with anger. Her lips pursed shut and hand reached out toward Kohaku a little too violently—though she slowed herself before touching his shoulder.

"Kohaku wake up!" She ordered.

A second later and he lifted his disheveled head to meet gazes with a flustered human. Upset was the first thing he registered from her appearance. "Chihiro what's wrong?" He asked ignoring his own self.

"Will you help me outside, it's too dark in here?"

For a few days Chihiro barely ate and only accepted water. She stayed on the balcony of the castle which Kohaku had to use his magic to resurface. She were depressed just as he anticipated. But her refusal to eat were beginning to worry him.

Approaching where she sat near the parapet, she appeared fast asleep. . . "Chihiro," he whispered. Her eyes opened and rolled up toward Kohaku. "Please eat something, your becoming weak." She remained silent completely uninterested in food and closed her eyes again.

After a moment of silence Kohaku proposed what he initially planned to say. "I want to take you somewhere." When those words didn't seem to spark her interest Kohaku added the other minor detail. "I want to take you to your parent's grave." Her eyes then snapped open.

A disbelieving look glued to her face, Kohaku could tell she wished to say her final goodbyes. She needed this to move on, to know they were properly put to rest. After collecting the shaking human and holding her in his arms, the two took off into the air. Though this time Chihiro remained silent and stoic, with only a sparkle in her eyes.

Landing on the too familiar grass where she and Kohaku landed yesterday, Chihiro still didn't say a word. Led by his hand she followed behind the God to a large boulder a little ways from the river. Its current you could still hear in the background, it made the situation all the less desolate.

Kohaku let go of her hand and left Chihiro to say goodbye in peace. Though she knew he wasn't far. . . Now standing face to face with two slight humps in the ground Chihiro stared down to her mother and father's grave. They laid side by side even after death.

Kneeling down to her knees Chihiro prayed to her deceased family. She did so for quite a while. Every second seemed to lift her spirit, she felt her family's presence embrace her.

When finally opening her eyes all the sounds of nature seemed to reach her ears. All the birds, cicadas and of course the flowing river. She were alone but at the same time felt like she weren't. Like her mother told her after both her first friend and Haku were gone, _'you will never be alone.'_ A sorrow burrowed deep inside her began to hallow out. . .shortly after Chihiro decided it were time accept her parents death, to move on but never forget. Seeing them properly burried helped to put her mind at ease.

The growling of her stomach had Chihiro realizing just how hungry she were. Ready to stand a man appeared right by her side to help. She knew he wasn't far but watching over her. Telling him she were hungry seemed to brighten his troubled face. He smiled toward Chihiro with an endearing gaze that seemed to warm her insides. _'Your right Mama, I'm not alone at all.'_ She thought while looking back to the grave. As if her mother were there to nod her head and say, _'I told you so!'_

Turning back to the world ahead of her Chihiro took hold of Kohaku's hand. If she looked at him, she could only imagine his expression. To where they were going now, she had a clue, and couldn't wait to eat whatever was brought to her. Together they soared up into the air, leaving the land Chihiro could now refer to as, a grave for the past.


	7. -Aburaya Adventure-

**Chapter VII**

**-Aburaya Adventure-**

**By〜**花 の 神様

**Author's Note: Another revision and one I'm glad I made. In chapter one instead of 5 Chihiro is 8, so remember that. Happy reading!**

Wandering the boring castle all alone, Chihiro weren't allowed to leave the level she were on. After a while of just walking she hoped to run into someone desperately, maybe even someone she hadn't met yet. Thinking about it, Chihiro's been restricted from most of the castle being stuck in what seemed Kohaku's own private area. He had floors all the way up the balcony that no one walked on besides Umi, Kohaku and herself. Chihiro were getting bored of it.

As night approached, the castle grew chilly. Touching her stomach it growled from digesting what little food she ate. Chihiro didn't want to test her nerves and get a stomach ache from eating too much. She were still upset over her parents, the calamity wasn't going pass peacefully. Eventually she would be as normal as can be while living in an underwater castle. An uncomfortable feeling then blossomed inside her from thinking about it, one that got interrupted—

"There you are, come with me." Kohaku called out to Chihiro from down a hall to her left. Blindly following him without a second thought she shivered as her body grew cold.

"Um Kohaku?" Chihiro quietly asked for his attention.

"Yes—"Chihiro sneezed twice from behind him the moment he spoke.

"Excuse me," she sniffled.

Kohaku walked up to her with a face she couldn't quite read. Without resisting she let him place the back of his hand over her forehead, but winced from how cold it were! His hand were as cold as her own.

"Kohaku," she hushed as his fingers brushed back her bangs. Not sure what he was doing his face leaned closer. Staring into his eyes she looked down as he pressed his forehead against her own. For only a moment he stayed like that. With his hand resting on her shoulder Kohaku leaned back with a troubled face.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Kohaku slid his hand from her shoulder to over her back. "You have a cold," was all he said while gently guiding her through the halls.

Having been interrupted twice, there was something Chihiro were trying to say. But Kohaku seemed tense. . .his face showed no emotion, like a statue. Lowering her head from glancing up at him, Chihiro stared off to the walls.

With the lamps lighter than usual it was hard to see anything from outside the magic-made walls. Everything appeared the same from having wandered the castle all evening. The only thing that struck her interest was a pair of shoji she hadn't noticed before. It was down a hall she hardly ever walked through without Kohaku and were placed in the approximate middle. Looking closer Chihiro noticed it were nailed to the wall!

As the hand on her back shifted Chihiro looked away from the shoji to the staircase in front of them. Before they climbed up Kohaku lowered his arm to take hold of Chihiro's hand; he walked a little ways ahead of her.

Staring at his figure from behind she could just barely see his pale face with still no expression other than tense. "Kohaku," Chihiro began until he turned to look back at her. For some reason she didn't want to continue and said never mind. Kohaku's stare lingered on the human next to him whose eyes averted long ago.

When they reached his bedroom, that uncomfortable feeling from before blossomed back inside her. Kohaku noticed her strange behavior and asked what was on her mind.

"While we were walking," Chihiro began. "I saw a pair of shoji screens, that were nailed to the wall." Kohaku having turned away stopped what he were doing and sighed. Turning away from the bed he looked to Chihiro and gestured for her to come sit.

Not feeling comfortable doing so Chihiro obliged and sat next to where he stood. Looking up at the God he seemed troubled and looked off toward the floorboards.

"There is more to my home," he stated with hesitation. "The shoji that are blocked off lead to my. . ._business_." Chihiro didn't question what he meant and waited for him to continue. "I run what you may call an Aburaya, a Bath House for my kind." Now confused Chihiro asked her question before he could continue.

"So why keep it blocked off? I won't—"

"It is too dangerous." Silenced, Chihiro kept quiet with a distraught face. "You are a human Chihiro, this place is full of Spirits and Gods. Millions of them." He looked at the girl with a serious gleam in his eyes. "You are the first human to be so deeply involved with the Spirit kind. Many are uneasy, enraged even. They may try to harm you.—"

"But why?! I'm not doing anything wrong." Kohaku's eyes softened.

"You are betrothed to a God. I am the first to chose a human bride. Many are outraged, some of my own employee's trust I now question. I will not let you be harmed or put in danger by any who are under my rule." Waiting for a reaction Chihiro looked down to concentrate.

"Then why," she sounded as if she were about to cry. "Then why marry me?! If I'm so much trouble then why?" Her eyes searched for the answer in Kohaku's transfixing face. When he only stared endearingly at Chihiro she were about to open her mouth and demand an answer.

"You are very important to me, and you are the one I want to marry." His face never changed expression, the endearing stare never fading. Chihiro's cheeks reddened from such an honest answer.

"What makes you think I'll marry you?" She asked with defiance.

Kohaku simply looked at her with a cool expression, his eyes never leaving sight of her own. ". . .I won't marry you until you've fallen in love with me."

Flabbergasted Chihiro stared at Kohaku with lips parted. She were at a loss for words, no smart retaliations or refusal came from her mouth. The uncomfortable feeling inside her melted away and were replaced by something else. . .anxiety? She didn't know.

"I will be opening the doors leading to the Aburaya, it is far too cold with them sealed closed." Coming back to her senses Chihiro concentrated back on Kohaku's being. "Once I do, you must never leave my side, understood?"

Chihiro nodded her head and watched as he stood. Not sure what he were doing he kneeled down before her. When he reached out for her ankle Chihiro's first reaction was to move her leg away—

"It's alright," he said while taking hold of her foot. Slowly and gently he ran his fingers over her skin giving Chihiro chills. "Your walking too much, your ankle isn't healing properly."

Watching him examine her limb reminded Chihiro she had hurt it. For a couple of days it had hurt really bad, but now Chihiro ignored it completely. Looking down at her ankle she noticed the still black bruise and how it were red and swollen. The more Kohaku poked at it the more it started to feel irritated.

"Ah ow!" Taking back her leg Kohaku sighed as he stood.

Putting hands on her shoulders he lowered to her level and and stared into her eyes. "Stay here and get some sleep while I open the doors, it may take awhile." Chihiro pouted her lips but nodded nonetheless. With a small smile he leaned forward and kissed Chihiro's forehead while holding onto the sides of her face. Left to blush all by her lonesome she stared at the shoji Kohaku had disappeared behind. Leaning back in the bed boredom were overcoming her instead of slumber.

Waiting for what felt ages Kohaku still hadn't returned. _'It may take awhile,' _she recalled him saying.

With that to encourage her Chihiro rolled out of the bed with her bad ankle touching the floor first. With the way she landed and amount of pressure put onto it, she collapsed to the ground in a pained heap! Groaning in aggravation she picked herself up completely ignoring she had just hurt herself.

Stealthily leaving the hallway she listened for any signs of life before peeking through a slit of the barely opened shoji screen. When she knew for a fact all were clear Chihiro fast walked through the halls before Umi or Kohaku saw her roaming.

Instantly her skin warmed once down a familiar flight of stairs. Halfway to the bottom, she stared at the hall before her. The shoji were opened! Sounds of rushing people and a large crowd came from inside. Now worried Kohaku would show up she hurried to the door.

_'It is too dangerous.' _His warning echoed in her head. _'They may try to harm you.'_ Now convinced she shouldn't dare venture farther, a woman's voice startled her.

"Get out of my way!" She grunted from inside. Peeking her head around the corner Chihiro's eyes bugged from her head! It wasn't just a simple room she were looking at, but an entire building all through one door. Strange looking creatures passed by one after the other. Some resembling that of a human form and some completely abstracted. Chihiro's eyes were rolling from left to right as she goggled at everyone who walked by.

The only human formed creatures she saw were a few females much like Umi. Most chubby with dark hair and some with half shaved eyebrows. They all wore clothing revolving around a robe tied with a sash. _'They must be workers.' _Chihiro confirmed as she saw more women carrying tubs filled with sake, and other assorted foods.

Moving out into the open she seemed completely ignored by all those who walked by. That was until one female looked her way with a blank face until walking out of sight. They each seemed to do that some even slowing down their pace. The situation was beginning to feel awkward. . .even threatening. Deciding to move into the heated domicile Chihiro hid herself next to a strange looking creature. Very slowly looking up toward his face towering above her, all she saw were his massive ears! They looked human but were nearly the size of half her body. Before his appearance could disturb her further she walked faster until ahead of the being. Looking around her she seemed to be on a higher level of many layers of floors. The railing she walked up to stopped her from falling what looked like hundreds of feet down. And on the bottom floor Chihiro squinted her eyes to see rounded baths filled to the brim and some overflowing with water. Inside those baths were more unexplainable creatures that bedazzled her mind.

"Eheheheh~" A female's playful voice giggled above all the ruckus. Not sure where it came from Chihiro found some stairs and headed as far down as she could. Near the bottom where the baths were she could see clearly now what was going on. "Heheheh~" The voice giggled again.

Whipping her head in the direction it came from Chihiro spotted a blob of blue from inside a tub of water. When it surfaced she made out a female figure shaded a deep blue. Her arms rested on the rim of the tub as her tinted blue hair fell over her shoulders. As her body raised Chihiro blushed at how beautiful she were, and very immodest. She had no problem showing the bare skin that Chihiro hid on a daily basis. Her breasts showed proudly as she seemed to arch her back letting her mass of hair fall out of the way.

When Chihiro finally looked up to her eyes she were staring right at her with an endearing smile crept over her face. Then Chihiro began to feel strange. . .like she were in a trance. The woman's black orbs seemed to swallow her whole—

"You should never look at anything other than their eyes." Snapped out of the trance, a hand were rested on Chihiro's shoulder. Her head flew up as her heart nearly dropped to her stomach! The man in front of her resembled Kohaku with their similar hair, though his eyes were much darker, nearly black.

"Oh! Uhm. . ." Chihiro took her hands off the railing and faced the man head on.

"Those Sirens like to really play with your mind. If they catch you looking their way, always stare into their eyes. Those teeth are a real piece of work, you don't want to make them angry." He informed her.

Meanwhile Chihiro glanced back over to the Siren to see nothing but a mermaid's tale surface the water then splash a wave onto the floorboards. "Oh, thank you for helping me Sir." When she turned to look back at the man she felt a very discomforting feeling burrow inside her.

"Oh but you knew that already, yes?" Puzzled Chihiro didn't know exactly how to respond and shook her head with furrowed brows. "All spirits know about Sirens, how could you not? What exactly are you girl?" He leaned forward but before his face came to close Chihiro frowned with lips parted and back away.

With his one hand still placed over her shoulder Chihiro stammered, "I-I have to go now, excuse me!" She turned to leave as he raised his hand off her turning torso. He reached after the girl but only felt her hair between his fingers. As she hurried up the stairs the man stood alone ignoring all those around him. He lifted his hand and closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled the scent lingering on his fingers. It were foul and very familiar. As he exhaled a quizzical look came over his face. He didn't expect himself to meet the human so soon.

。。。。

Tired from walking all over his home to the many floors above and below, Kohaku finally reached the level his room were on. . . Though something was not right. A very discrete smell lingered in the atmosphere, it smelled rather foul and burned his nose. When the realization of where he stood and what he smelled hit him, Kohaku dashed to his bedroom!

He slammed the shoji open breaking it from the wall but halted when seeing the second shoji baring a hole through its paper. Kohaku's eyes were on the brink of watering as smoke began to fog his eyesight. With a wave of his hand the screen slid open on its on to reveal the disaster from within.

His entire bedroom were engulfed in a sea of fire! The colossal bed in which Chihiro were last seen on were nothing but orange and yellow flames soaring toward the ceiling. burnt cotton and paper burned his nose as the smoke devoured all the oxgygen in the air. Though only one word continiously rang through his mind. _'Chihiro!' _She was no where in sight. He couldn't even spot nor smell burned flesh, as much as it pained him to think of it.

"Chihiro!" Calling out her name several times it was no use for he got no reply. The screen walls were melting away as the wooden frames began to break from all around him. Backing out of the room Kohaku left in a panic furious at both himself and those in his home. Someone did this, and were after Chihiro who he had left alone. Though where she is now Kohaku could only hope she were safe and unharmed.

**Author's Note: Yes a Bath House, this is technically a Spirited Away story, but with a twist. :)**


End file.
